Luke Skywalker (Episode VII) (Searingjet)
Luke Skywalker '''is a Story Pack character from the Star Wars franchise. Background Luke Skywalker was the son of Queen/Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker (later Sith Lord Darth Vader) of Tatooine, and twin brother of Leia Organa. When his Mother died (of injuries caused by Anakin) after giving birth to him and Leia, He was taken to Tatooine where he lived and grew up on his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen's Moisture Farm on Tatooine for the next 19 years of his life. He owned a Landspeeder, and is known to have raced T-16 Skyhoppers with his best friend Biggs Darklighter. He and his uncle later purchased two droids which were R2-D2, and C-3PO. After Owen and Beru were killed by the Empire's Stormtroopers, he went with former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who told him his father was a Jedi Knight, and gave him his father's lightsaber. After Obi-Wan's death at the hands of Luke's father Darth Vader, Luke helped destroy the Death Star, with the help of Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, R2-D2, C-3PO, and all of the Rebel Alliance in the Battle of Yavin and became a known leader in the Rebel Alliance. He then helped in the Battle of Hoth but the Empire forces outmatched the Rebels and the Rebels scattered across the galaxy, eager to escape the Empire's attack. He flew to Dagobah and was trained by Jedi Master Yoda. His training was interrupted when Luke sets off to Bespin to save his friends, and Han Solo was frozen in carbonite. When dueling with Darth Vader, the Sith Lord cut off Luke's right hand, and he lost his lightsaber along with it. It was then that Darth Vader revealed to Luke that he was his father. Luke escaped, and after going to other adventures, he created his own green lightsaber. He went back to Tatooine to save Han Solo from the hands of Jabba the Hutt. Eventually, Luke visited Yoda on Dagobah again but while there, Yoda died of old age. Soon Luke dueled his father again on the second Death Star above the forest moon of Endor, and though he defeated him, he refused to finish him off, knowing it would turn him to the dark side. The furious Emperor Palpatine unleashed his force lightning upon Luke. Because of this, his father came back to the light side and threw Palpatine into the core of the Death Star, killing him and saving Luke. However, Anakin's suit was badly damaged by the force lightning of the Dark Lord and he soon died in Luke's hands. Luke burned his father's remains in a fire in a Jedi tradition, but later saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, and his redeemed father Anakin Skywalker as Force spirits. He later trained Ben Solo, Han and Leia's son but went into hiding after he turned to the dark side. Later he was located by the Resistance and visited by Rey who returned his father's lightsaber, original thought lost at Cloud City but later obtained by Maz Kanata. World * '''Star Wars: Tatoonie Abilities * The Force *Arcobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Laser *Character Changing Ability ** Finn ** Chewbaca ** Poe Dameron ** C-3PO ** R2-D2 ** BB-8 ** Maz Kanata ** Kylo Ren ** Captain Phasma ** Han Solo Quotes Trivia *Luke Skywalker is portrayed by Mark Hamill who reprises his role in game. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Customs by Searingjet Category:Custom characters by Searingjet Category:Movie Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Story Pack Characters